Through demon eyes you died
by Bella0410
Summary: Dostrzegam pod powłoką słabości piękny kwiat. Jego płatki zatrute cierpieniem pewnego dnia rozłożą się dzięki mnie, wydając na świat owoce grzechu pełne słodko - gorzkiego nektaru, który spić będę mógł tylko ja. Króciutki przekrój przez życie hrabiego Phantomhive z punktu widzenia Sebastiana.


_I am the one you called - deep in the night you lost your soul.  
_

Szepty i bolesne pojękiwania głodzonych, torturowanych dzieci wyłaniają się z ciemności. Atmosfera okrągłej sali wybudowanej na kształt greckiego amfiteatru iskrzy niepewnością i cierpieniem. Gdzieś pośród tych zabłąkanych iskier płonie jasny ogień nienawiści, który wywołał mnie z piekła.

Mały chłopiec o niepozornej twarzy i umęczonym spojrzeniu przygląda się mi zza krat żelaznej klatki. Choć jeszcze jaśnieje czystością, która boleśnie mąci postrzeganie istot nocy, to w słabym dziecięcym ciele zdążyło utkwić nasienie zemsty, rzucone przez rękę ludzkiego okrucieństwa.

Dostrzegam pod powłoką słabości piękny kwiat. Jego płatki zatrute cierpieniem, pewnego dnia rozłożą się dzięki mnie, wydając na świat owoce grzechu, pełne słodko - gorzkiego nektaru, który spić będę mógł tylko ja.

Przepełniony wrzącą ciekawością i nadzieją na dobry posiłek po tylu latach głodu wyciągam rękę do przestraszonego chłopca.

* * *

Tupot bosych stóp dziecka rozlega się na korytarzu. Ciche zawołanie pełne niepewności:

- Se...Sebastian?

Niespiesznie opuszczam swój pokój i klękam przy moim małym, przestraszonym mistrzu.

- O co chodzi, paniczu? - pytam, tłumiąc poirytowane westchnienie.

- Ktoś jest w mojej sypialni – zlękniony szept.

W zaskoczeniu unoszę brwi. Naprawdę zaczynam wątpić w sens tego kontraktu. Nie widzę w Cielu Phantomhive ani odrobiny z dawnej wściekłości. Stoi przede mną tylko wystraszone dziecko.

- To niemożliwe. Dokładnie sprawdziłem wszystkie wyjścia. - Chłopiec lustruje mnie spojrzeniem przerażonych oczu w kolorze **niezapominajek**, z których jedno świeci jasno świeżo wypaloną pieczęcią. Wzdycham bezradnie. - No dobrze, chodźmy.

Kieruję się w stronę sypialni panicza, kiedy nagle czuję ciepłe palce zaciskające się wokół mojego nadgarstka. Utwierdza mnie to w przekonaniu, że popełniłem błąd, zawierając tę bezsensowną umowę.

Otwieram drzwi pokoju, wciąż trzymając za rękę hrabiego. Wprowadzam go do środka i omiatam komnatę znużonym spojrzeniem.

- Nikogo tu nie ma, paniczu. Powinieneś wrócić do łóżka.

Chłopiec, wciąż przestraszony, sadowi się w pościeli i wpatruje w ciemność dookoła.

Szykuję się do wyjścia, kiedy rozlega się za mną cichy głos:

- Zostań.

Odwracam się ze zdumieniem.

- Zostań przy mnie aż zasnę.

* * *

Słyszę krzyk dobiegający z sypialni panicza. Kolejny koszmar wyrwał chłopca ze snu. Rutynowo idę zobaczyć, czy niczego nie potrzebuje. Pukam do drzwi, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Tym razem spotykam się z hardą, twierdzącą odpowiedzią.

Hrabia coraz rzadziej prosi mnie, bym czuwał przy jego łóżku. Coraz częściej traktuje mnie z pogardą. Coraz więcej w nim goryczy. A ja powoli zaczynam wierzyć, że kontrakt jeszcze się opłaci.

* * *

Nigdy nie widziałem tak wielkiej wściekłości w **chabrowych** oczach Ciela Phantomhive. Ziarna nienawiści wydają właśnie plon. Chłopak zmienia się w potwora. Oto pierwsza zbrodnia dokonana własnymi rękami. Oto rozkaz, który doprowadza do śmierci dziesiątki niewinnych istnień.  
Odkrywam, że tylko wspomnienie bolesnej przeszłości potrafi wydobyć z chłopca bestię. Cieszę się skrycie, patrząc na jego czyny i tuląc do piersi drobne ciało wykończone przez jego prawdziwą naturę. Wkrótce panicz stanie się świadomy nadchodzącego żniwa.

* * *

Nie słyszę już krzyków przerażenia dobiegających z sypialni hrabiego. Zamiast tego często rozbrzmiewa nocą jego cichy jęk. Słyszę swoje imię zagubione pośród westchnień chłopaka. Plon dojrzewa i niedługo zrozumie własny grzech. Zechce jedności z demonem. Niebawem zacznie go pożądać.

* * *

Zapinam powoli guziki śnieżnobiałej koszuli panicza. Podnoszę w zdziwieniu wzrok, gdy na moich nadgarstkach zaciskają się jego dłonie. To nie jest już dziecięcy dotyk sprzed kilku lat ani nawet ten szorstki, pełen obrzydzenia, który z zadowoleniem wymierza mi kary. Ten dotyk kryje w sobie pragnienie. W oczach barwy **tojadu** widzę tęsknotę za wolnością. Widzę ekscytację.

Niespodziewanie nasze usta zderzają się ze sobą. Języki napierają na siebie agresywnie, walcząc o dominację. Ciała łączą się w ciszy przerywanej jękami przyjemności. Dłonie błądzą po rozpalonej skórze, zamglone oczy wpatrują się w siebie, a ja wiem, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Dzieli nas tylko przestrzeń czasu. Pozostaje mi jedynie cierpliwie czekać...

* * *

Mam przed sobą grzeszny kwiat, pieczołowicie przeze mnie pielęgnowany, który w końcu dojrzał do chwili, wydał na świat owoce zemsty. Drżącą dłonią rozwiązuję przepaskę na oko hrabiego i patrzę głęboko w **fiołkowe** tęczówki. Przymyka powieki, skinąwszy głową na znak gotowości. Nasze wargi łączą się delikatnie. Oto Chwila. Pogrążam się w goryczy duszy dojrzałej i spełnionej. Duszy, która należy do mnie. Już na wieki.

_Through demon eyes you died_

* * *

Zaznaczone _kursywą_ wersy to fragmenty utworu "Demon eyes" zespołu Dargaard.

**Pogrubiając** niektóre wyrazy, chciałam podkreślić, jak wiele odcieni mają niebieskie oczy Ciela. Każdy z nich oznacza coś innego. O co mi konkretnie chodziło z tymi niezapominajkami, chabrami, tojadem i fiołkami, to już każdy może po swojemu wydedukować, czytając o symbolice tych kwiatów.

Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie się spodobało. Tak czy inaczej zapraszam do komentowania. :)


End file.
